


Boscan Sky

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Series: Pradeshverse and Tales of The Boscan Sky [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arman Gets More Grandchildren, Desna1, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: Part Three of Three in the Extended Star of Bosco Universe.Or Where Zen, Vander and Lucy learn to adjust to all things pregnancy...and growing their family.Arman also gets grandbabies, because he deserves them.





	1. A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This story, of the three new parts, will probably be the slowest. 
> 
> This is about growing a family, learning to deal with pregnancy hormones, depression and beyond. Including, but not limited to: Magic growing/Developing, Moodswings...and void hopping to other countries because of food cravings.

Lucy still hadn’t fully talked about what had led up to her having to Break Aquarius’ key, but Cris also suggested it was for the best. She tried to talk about it, but her stress had shot up, Cris worrying for the babies at the tension on her body. The woman had given up trying to talk about it, but promised, after the babies were born, she would tell the whole story.

 

The woman was sitting in a pile of pillows that was out on the balcony when Zen found her and looked amused. He gently crouched down, gently brushing hair out of her sleeping face, only to let out a slightly startled sound when her eyes opened and she lunged, shoving him against the railing. 

 

It didn’t take the archangel long to get control of the situation, well as much as he could as she whined and ground their bodies together. He settled himself better against the railing and moaned into her mouth, one of his hands holding both of her wrists behind her back.

 

This had become rather normal for either himself or Vander when returning, or just walking around a corner. It had only been two weeks back in Bosco and Lucy was still just as insatiable as she had been before they’d know she was pregnant.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her hissing whine of his name and tugged on her wrists, watching as she pulled back panting, “Hello to you too.” 

 

The blonde was flushed and her eyes blown wide with need and he knew if he wanted a conversation, they needed to deal with her needs. Needs that neither he, nor Vander had any issue filling. They actually had gone as far as putting a board up with places around the Loft and their names...then, to much chuckling from their family, started putting glittery gold star stickers in each place and each time they were ‘attacked’ by the blonde. 

 

He grinned down at her before slowly walking her back into the temporary home, because all three of them knew that it was only a short time before they would have two little bundles that would take up a lot of space...especially with the things that he knew his Father was buying. He pressed her against the wall and leaned down, nipping at her lips before hefting her up with ease. He didn’t bother moving any further, moaning against her as he undid his trousers and then savored her body.

 

It was half an hour later with her panting and limp against the wall that he kissed her gently and took her into the bathroom. He smiled as he moved to get them both into a warm bath and watched her curl against him. Zen chuckled at the content way she nuzzled against him and then murmured, “Better?”

 

“Oh, stars yes,” she drawled out and tilted her head to look up at him, eyes dancing a bit, but he could see that she was sated and coherent.

 

Zen’s lips quirked as he sat there and then nodded, “good, where’s Van?”

 

“Uh..” Lucy looked away from him, trying to look innocent.

 

His brows shot up, “Lucy…”

 

“I had Taurus help me get him into bed,” She grinned, though her eyes danced, “he kept me occupied all morning.”

 

Zen laughed deeply as he let himself relax back a bit more, “So that’s why you were napping this time and didn’t have as much energy as normal.”

 

Lucy giggled softly and nodded as she relaxed in the water, “So…?”

 

The Archangel snorted softly, “I have a few places to look at.” he paused, “yes, there is one that has access to the Grass Sea.”

 

That had been one of the things that Lucy had wanted, to be close to the Grass Sea. With the Loss of Aquarius, and the hormones that were raging through her, only actually sitting at the edge of the Grass sea would help when she was in one of those moods. They’d shown up plenty of times at home to sit with her on the beach out back until she fell asleep, or her mood improved.

  
  


“Mm, okay, let me know when we’re going to go look,” she nuzzled into him. She was content and happy, maybe things were working a bit backwards, but she had fully accepted what was going on.

 

~)~))~))~)~

 

Lucy snorted back laughter as she looked at her com, “he did what?”

 

_ “You heard me.” _ The cross male voice came from it, her fellow Celestial mage looking livid.

 

“So...before finding out…” Lucy snorted back another bit of laughter, “What kind of jewelry they had for you…” The female let out a few laughs, “You agreed to try it all on?”

 

_ “It’s not funny! My nipples are sore!” _ He sighed as the blonde dropped the com.

 

Lucy couldn’t hold back her laughter and was smacking her hand on the desk she was sitting at. The woman’s laughter brought both her mates to the doorway. They didn’t say anything but they did listen.

 

_ “Barnacle! Stop laughing! It is not funny!” _ Hestor’s scowl could be heard all the way across the room.

 

Lucy’s laughter continued and the two weren’t exactly sure, but they were almost sure they heard ‘tender nipples’ amid the laughter. They did move however, when the laughter caused the woman to slide out of her chair.

 

_ “Stop laughing! I’m trying to have a serious conversation!” _

 

Zen snorted and leaned over the com, “I’ll have her call you back when she’s not laughing…” he ended the call before the male Celestial mage could open his mouth.

 

Vander’s brows were raised as Lucy clung to him, gasping in air as she continued to laugh, “careful, you’re going to make yourself sick from laughing, Stardust.” his eyes danced though. He wanted to know what had her laughing so hard and it was rather funny that it was something to do with Hestor.

 

Zen waited and crossed his arms, looking amused as he leaned against her desk and waited. When she finally calmed down, he quirked an eyebrow, “well?”

 

Lucy looked between them and grinned, snorting a bit as she half chuckled, “okay, okay. So...Hestor had to go and Visit Vince and Sersha…” her eyes danced, “and didn’t look at the pretty much overladen tray of jewelry they wanted to try on him, told them to just...try it all on, get it over with, essentially...” she snorted as she giggled, “and ended up with his navel piercing redone and some nipple piercings.”

 

Vander sat there for a moment, trying to keep a straight face, but when he looked at Zen and saw the smirk on his brother’s face...he started laughing, burying his face in Lucy’s hair. The blonde didn’t fare any better because as soon as Vander started laughing, she was again, collapsing against him.

 

Zen shook his head and he was truly amused. He hadn’t expected Kaleb to slip some of that sort of thing into something as innocent as it had been made out to be. His brother, he was sure, was in for it, if the angry mage on the com meant anything, but he was not going to directly get involved. “Well, that is a problem that you and he both have at times..”

 

~)~))~)~

 

Looking at Houses with Lucy, both Vander and Zen decided, was not a fun experience. She was shrewd and had looked over the paperwork before they’d gotten to actually see them, humming almost in annoyance at the prices of some of them. She’d actually written off half of them before they’d even contacted the realtor, then had them take her out to them beforehand.

 

They’d assumed she’d be the pickiest out off the three of them, and they were right. Of the ten left, half she’d stood at the edge of the property and shaken her head before wanting to leave. They’d felt the wariness in her towards the houses and that was all they needed. Her feeling safe inside the house was the most important. Eventually, after two weeks and a realtor looking at their mate like she was just a little quirky, they’d settled on a cute two story house with a basement that was a light stucco. She’d eyed it quite harshly as they walked around, asking questions and making both Vander and Zen feel utterly sorry for the poor guy.

 

Both men were sure, however, what had gotten her was the gazebo shaped atrium off of the one end of the house.  She’d stood and actually pulled out Pyxis, taking and mumbling with the spirit before nodding. 

 

Zen had rubbed the bridge of his nose at Vander’s curious look and muttered, “...she’s asking about clearance to see the stars and what ones will be visible easily.”

 

Vander had chuckled and knew that if she brought out her spirit, it was probably all over. The two waited until she nodded her consent and smiled brightly at the two. It wasn’t more than a half an hour by sedan to the family home, which  they weren’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but with their pooled funds, they were making her happy and shaking their heads at her joy.

 

~))~)~)~)~

 

The two men had thought dread would come when it came time to move into the house, what they hadn’t expected when they’d gone out on requested jobs, was to come back to Lucy eating pickles and yogurt and directing her spirits as they packed and stacked boxes.

 

She smiled brightly at them, “welcome home!”

 

Truthfully, with both of them having had to go, they had worried a bit and she’d rolled her eyes and said she would stay at the Family home in the evenings, but work on packing during the day. Things were left, but the brunt of their belongings were going to be going to the house. 

  
  


She stood and moved to give them each a kiss, Vander’s eyes crossing, “Okay, Stardust…you’ve had more than just pickles.”

 

Lucy slowly blinked at them and grinned, “I had garlic knots earlier...and pizza with sardines…”

 

Zen gave her a quick kiss and shook his head, “out of strawberries?”

 

“...yeeeeeeeeees,” Lucy smiled, “Mister Elan didn’t realize I could eat so many...and I may have also cleaned Dad’s place out of pickles.” She walked back to where she was sitting before and picked up the empty pickle jar, making both men a bit green as she started to drink the juice right from it.

 

Vander looked at Zen, “...it could be worse…”

 

Zen arched an eyebrow, “why did you say that?”

 

“Well, at least she’s not asking for hummus,” The shadowquip shrugged a bit as he stood there.

 

Lucy paused in what she was doing, “ew, no..but I could go for some Encan Curry…”

 

Zne slowly looked at Vander, arching an eyebrow slowly, “you get to go.”

 

Vander snorted, “it’s fine, I’ll go get it, there’s that one place…”

 

“It has to have real Encan chillies in it.”

 

“Alright…”

 

“Oh...are Iceburg winter berries in season yet? I want some of those,” The woman looked at both men cheekily.

 

Vander let out a small sound, “...only if you go to Iceburg…”

 

Lucy looked at him for a long moment, “I want them, watermelon and curry.”

 

Zen pat Vander on the shoulder, “you’re faster to get them.”

 

“...I’ll be back as soon as I can,” really, Vander mused, he should have kept his mouth shut. They may have been able to sleep for a few hours. He gave Lucy a light kiss on the cheek and then dropped into a shadow.

 

Zen arched an eyebrow, “I get the feeling you could have waited on some of that.”

 

Lucy shrugged, “maybe? But if we have them...I’m not going to go crazy craving them.” She curled her nose, “I sent Aanka out last night to Iceburg for some of those berries. He looked at me like I was half nuts…”

 

Zen shook his head, kissing her cheek, “and what time of night was that?”

 

“Uh…” Lucy’s face turned red, “about three in the morning.”

 

Zen chuckled softly and gently hugged her, “well, it will be fine, at least it’s not something that’s near impossible to get.” he kissed the top of her head as his hand rested on her stomach. His features softened as he felt his magic respond and gently let it flow into her, “but you’ve been fine, otherwise?”

 

Lucy gave a nod as she curled into him, “yeah, just a bit lonely, but I’ve been cuddling with different people while you’ve both been gone.”

 

The archangel smiled, “anything new in the last three weeks with Hestor and Kaleb?”

 

The golden eyes danced as she looked up at him, “oh, yes. They’ve started fitting Hestor for a set of dress regalia that matches Kaleb’s.” she grinned.

 

“Oh, he has to be loving that,” Zen chuckled softly as he moved to draw her to the couch and settle down...and perhaps, just maybe, get her away from the pickle juice.

 

Lucy giggled as she curled against him, nuzzling his shoulder, “he said white washes him out, badly.”


	2. Yoga, juice cocktails and promised Death

While the house wasn’t fully settled, it was getting there. The walls had been repainted and furniture purchased to fill rooms. The glass walled room had become Lucy’s study, where she’d put a desk, her chair, a full bookcase and Zen was certain more pillows than he thought they had owned. If she wasn’t in the kitchen baking, she was in that room if they couldn’t find her.

 

It was the perfect place for her to nap, relax...or hoard pickles. They’d found a small fridge in there that was filled with nothing but jars of pickles or pickle juice if she’d cleaned the pickles out of the jar and not been thirsty after her snack.

 

Vander snorted softly as he found here there around midday, reading a book and mumbling darkly as she bit into a pickle, “Alright, Stardust, what has you all upset?”

 

Lucy looked up at him with a huff, “Zen’s aggravated about being pulled on another mission.”

 

“Ah, yeah, that’d do it,” vander moved to stretch out next to her and let his hand rest on her stomach, “So...that’s got you grumpy because he is?”

 

Lucy grumbled as she bit into the pickle again, “he was going to make pasta tonight.”

 

Vander chuckled as he leaned up, taking a bite out of the pickle, “ah, I see. It’s a food thing.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Lucy whined, “and it’s not like I’m gaining much weight.” She looked down at her stomach, “are we sure it’s twins? I expected to have exploded around my stomach by now.”

 

The shadowquip held back his laughter, “you went out shopping with the girls, didn’t you?”

 

The blonde hissed and shook her head, “no...I’m just grumpy and…” she paused, “well, worried…”

 

Vander studied her features for a long moment and then cupped her cheek, “hey...listen to me. You’re around Cris often enough that we would know if something is wrong.” he gently ran a finger along her cheek, “so stop worrying.”

 

Lucy huffed a bit and mumbled “I know...I guess just seeing Emi made me think something’s wrong.”

 

Vander chuckled softly, “Slayer babies don’t take as long.” he smirked, “In fact...I’d wager Risley’ll have hers before you.”

 

Lucy grumbled softly, “i’m not sure if I’m happy about that or not…”

 

“Yes, well, you can decide in a bit, it’s time for your Yoga class,” Vander snorted, “and I’m going with you.”

 

Lucy looked at him, debating on if she was going to have to fight someone or not for looking at him. She let out a low hum, “fine.”

 

~)~)~)~))~

  


Cris sat there, looking at Lucy for a long moment, he’d healed a few scratches and a black eye and had tried to be as serious as he could after he’d gotten a call from a snickering Vander to come and bring their Dad, “...run that by me again?”

 

Lucy scowled across the yoga studio at the  other woman that was being talked to by Arman. Her fingers came up and she did the ‘i’m watching you’ motion with narrowed eyes. The woman was there on vacation from Fiore and that hadn’t been the issue. No, that hadn’t been the issue at all. Lucy looked back to Cris and half withered under his stare, “she’d been looking at Van all through Yoga class….”

 

“Yes...and?” Cris was trying to not find it hilarious, he really was, but in a way it was just a little amusing hearing how Lucy went over possessive of Vander, their bond notwithstanding.

 

“When I went to get our water bottles...she propositioned Van..who turned her down, told her he was promised...she kept up and then when I was coming over, he mentioned that I was having his baby….” She blushed, “...she said that it was probably not his, that It was probably a trap to keep him with me...and I lost it…”

 

Cris snorted softly, “you took a chunk of her hair out and by the time we got here, Van was looking far too proud at you calling her a Fiorian Slut that doesn’t understand our culture.”

 

“...I’m sorry,” Lucy’s face turned redder, “...I...really don’t know what came over me.”

 

Vander grinned from where he sat, “something really sexy, to be honest.” His eyes danced, “I seriously didn’t expect you to just reach up, grab hair and yank….no one else did either, nor did anyone expect you to lay into her verbally.” He looked a bit more amused, “But I’m proud that you didn’t use your magic.”

 

“Virgo asked if I needed help doling out punishment..” Lucy mumbled as she sat there, “and I almost told her ‘yes’.”

 

That made the brothers lose it. It was Lucy; mostly calm and relaxed Lucy, not prone to fits of anger Lucy and certainly not creating what could have been an international incident Lucy. Lucy mumbled as she put her face into her hands, “You both suck.”

 

Cris chuckled and wiped his eye gently, “I’m telling you, Van, if this is her at just under two months?”

 

“No more yoga?” Vander smirked and shrugged as he was smacked by the blonde, “hey! You can always bring Zen instead of me if you want to keep coming!”

  


~)~)~)~))~

  


Arman was watching Lucy restlessly pace in the living room and let out a low hum, “would you like something?”

 

Lucy groaned as she paced, “no. I don’t know, it’s like something is buzzing in my veins.”

 

The Elder Pradesh knew that Kaleb did his best to make sure that neither Vander or Zen were gone that often at the same time. However, it was sometimes impossible, like right now. She’d been full of nervous energy since the evening before when the two had needed to leave on requests. He’d been proud that Hestor and Kaleb were letting her stay with them, the woman staying close to Kaleb because of his magic.

 

Hestor had taken it in stride, though, the fact that he had to semi-share his cuddles was something Arman wasn’t sure the other Celestial mage was taking well. He continued to watch the pacing woman before she tilted her head again and then looked down. Her eyes narrowing a bit before he watched her stalk off, “Lucy?”

 

“Something down there,” were the only words that she said before she was moving down to the cellar, her mumbling just barely heard.

 

Arman carefully followed after her, watching and wondering what she was doing. Lucy rarely went into the cellar, simply because she didn’t seem to care about it. He stood at the base of the stairs, watching her mumble as she paced along what she could, a hand on her stomach.

 

The woman stopped at a wall and stood there, staring. Arman tilted his head, he couldn’t see anything different about it, “Lucy?”

 

“Magic,” Her eyes looked at Arman and pointed, “There’s magic behind there….”

 

Arman frowned a bit and then moved to her, “we’ll look into it, alright? Let’s get you upstairs...I heard Mister Elan was looking into making fresh garlic pickles for you.”

 

The blonde eyed the wall for a moment longer before nodding, “pickles sounds good.” she paused, “and hot fudge...and pistachio ice cream.”

 

The Ambassador chuckled, “Alright, let’s go get you a snack, hmm?”

  


~)~)~))~)~

 

Lucy was grateful, she mused as she sat in the guildhall at a table, that she had found a nice throw that was soft and comforting. She picked up a piece of pizza, biting into it and then popped one of the deep fried pickles in her mouth. Her eyes were half closed as she let out a happy sound.

 

She was worried about Zen and Vander, and Grendace. That was a looming sword that she had yet to be able to figure out how to deal with. Her eyes zeroed in on Kaleb and she grinned broadly before finishing her food off and standing. She grabbed her plates to take to the bar and dropped them off before moving up behind the guildmaster...or rather ‘sneaking’ and getting ready to tickle him, hands raised.

 

“Don’t do it,” Kaleb said without even turning around, taking his coffee and smirking as he heard a groan.

 

“So mean,” Lucy huffed and sat next to him, leaning into his side and letting out a low hum. It wasn’t the same connection she had with zen, but the babies seemed fine with the ‘surrogate’ archangel for a bit of a boost of magic to suck up.

 

Kaleb snorted, “I could smell your breath from ten feet...you really have to watch what you eat.”

 

Lucy made a few mocking sounds as she sat there and then smiled as a glass of juice was sat down in front of her. She slowly sipped it, letting out a small sigh of contentment.

 

Kaleb looked at the glass, then the blonde, nose curling slightly, “...is that strawberry and pickle juice?”

 

Lucy slowly looked up at him and blinked, “...yes.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)

  


The First thing Vander felt was ire and annoyance, the second thing was happiness as he stepped through the doors of White Sea. He didn’t know why there was annoyance, but he was sure that he’d find out.  He snorted when he saw Lucy sitting at table and munching on something that he was sure he was going to smell in the next ten steps.

 

Vander smirked when he leaned over the back of the table, having not smelled anything strong and tilted his head, “What has you upset?”

 

Lucy slowly turned and looked at him, “...I can’t eat pickles any more.” She pointed to the bump on her stomach, “They won’t let me.”

 

The Shadowquip bit the inside of his cheek, “well...uh...we’ll...find something else?” his hand went out and he set it on the bump that was larger than he thought it would be, given how far along she was, “They got big.”

 

Lucy mumbled, “yeah…” She let out a faint sigh as she sat there, “They got big.”

 

“Are you really that upset about pickles?” Vander arched an eyebrow.

 

Lucy sat there for a moment and then pursed her lips, “no, I don’t know why i’m upset, I woke up like this. I launched  a sandal at Beck because of a comment I normally wouldn’t bother with.”  
  
Vander let out a hum, “Sounds like you’re just having a bad day...how does going home and soaking in the tub sound?”

 

The blonde sat there for a moment and then let out a small sound, “Alright.”

 

~)~)~)~))~

  


The academe was as relaxed as ever and Vander had to chuckle at Lucy’s general mood. She was more excited than normal and there was a peace about her that there normally hadn’t been in the past few weeks. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy normally but it was a deeper joy and contentment coupled with a heightened sense of sexual energy that wasn’t as sharp as the one she’d had, he assumed,came from the babies needing his and Zen’s magic to help grow.

 

She eyed him for a moment and then went back to her conversation with the dean, talking about the mark she’d gotten in tartaros...and what had happened. She let out a soft breath, “i’m not sure...how I feel, knowing the price that was paid…”

 

Kalperdan looked at the blonde that he’d seen grow through the years and handed her a cup of tea, “you didn’t know until then what the stakes were, Aquarius and probably all of your spirits knew, my dear.”

 

Lucy took a deep breath before she sipped her tea, “I know…” She curled up between Zen and Vander before she murmured, “I still...feel so conflicted.” She shook her head, “and...I...really wanted her to be there when I had my first child.” she gave a sad smile.

 

“I doubt that it will be soon, but there may be the possibility of the key reforming, because of the reason for the sacrifice,” The dean looked at the young woman fondly, “we will keep our ears and eyes out for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Lucy smiled faintly and then absently touched the mark on her chest, “About this…?”

 

“Yes,” the older man nodded, moving to get a book and then setting it down, “You’ll be here for a fews days, and you probably won’t sleep much.” He looked at the two men, “Do try to get her to sleep. She comes here to research because she gets funneled with so much energy and can’t get herself relaxed or unwound enough to sleep.”

 

Vander grinned and shrugged, “Zen and I have it down to a science almost.”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes as she took the book, looking more amused than anything, “They’re good at making sure I sleep...and if not the two of them…” She gently let her hand rest on her stomach, “These two, they’re quite demanding.”

 

The Dean gave a small nod, “Indeed, I am sure that they’re quite demanding.”

 

The two gave soft chuckles and then Lucy smiled softly, “Do you have any books about the Trinity of the Sky? I’ve been meaning to get back to see…”

 

“We’ll check into it tomorrow,” the older man smiled warmly, “though may I ask why?”

 

Lucy tilted her head from side to side and hummed, “our...mating was possibly blessed by one of them...and...well…” She shrugged, “i’d rather not get fully into what happened this summer in Fiore, but...we’ve reason to believe that when Hestor was killed…” She took a breath, smiling at the look on the dean’s face, “he’s alive, you and I both know this...Vander saved his life…” her fingers curled around the book they held, knuckles white, “something...massive occurred and we think that the...three robed figures we met that day...were them.”

 

Kaldperdan sat back, looking between the three of them for a long moment, “after the babies are born...I would like to speak with you, extendedly on this, Lucy.” He gave her a faint smile, “because...I will want to have questions prepared.”

 

The blonde laughed and nodded, smiling warmly, “of course...sometime in the spring then..Christmas, New Year’s, Lunar New Year...our wedding…” she let out a few more sounds, “Lots going on.”

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  


Lucy was not a happy Camper as she stared out the car window. Two and a half weeks until christmas, the babies had grown exponentially and she had to come back to Fiore. For something stupid. If it weren’t for Farron assuring her that she wanted to be there for this vote she wouldn’t have stepped foot into Fiore until well after she was married.  Her only saving grace was Risley was there as well. The two pregnant women had been near holy terrors on any attendant that came close to them, leaving the three Pradesh brothers somewhere between amusement and terror. She would strangle them with her own two hands if they dared to let this go on where she would miss Christmas and New Year's back home. She'd threatened it on the flight over. Repeatedly. In graphic detail about each death.

 

“So...you have a vote in the gentry?” Risley watched the blonde that looked ready to kill as she bit into a garlic stick.

 

Lucy let out a sigh as she nodded, “Yes, as the owner of the Railway system and the heir to the Heartfilia title, I have a vote.” her lips quirked darkly, “They’re going to rue the day that they attempted to fuck with my  holiday.”

 

Cris let out a low whistle, “I’m going to love to see this.”

 

Vander chuckled as he watched Lucy curl against Zen and nuzzle into him after finishing her snack, “I don’t think they know what they’ve gotten into.”

 

Risley snorted, “knowing the Gentry? And even my Dad? They probably figure it’s her dad that’s going to get the vote, not her. A lot of the stuff concerning the Heartfilia Konzern and the Railways is so lock and key that no one knows what is going on.”

 

When the car stopped, the group slowly got out and Farron blinked as he saw the two women, “...Risley I was expecting to be glowing like this...Lucy, not so much.”

 

“I will string you up by your balls,” Lucy glowered at Farron as she smacked him in the stomach, “My feet ache, my back aches...if I don’t get sex three times a day i feel like i’ve been up for three days.”

 

Farron chuckled as he lightly gave Lucy a kiss and then crouched to gently kiss her stomach, “you two need to give your Mama a break, hmm?” He spoke almost conspiratorially though after a moment, “but after this vote, because I need her to be at her bitchie- OW!”

 

Lucy scowled at Farron after cuffing him on the head, “I heard that. Do not encourage them. They’re already using my innards as springboards.”

 

Farron stood, rubbing the back of his head and mumbling as he watched the two pregnant woman move past him, “...she’s a bit cranky.”

 

Zen smirked, “A bit. Someone at the airstation asked who the father was...when she said both of us...they acted affronted and she verbally went off.”

 

"Fiorians," Vander shook his head, "All I have to say...at least she didn't do what she did in Yoga."

 

Zen rolled his eyes, "hear Van talk about it, it was rather sexy...but I think I'd want to see a reinactment..."

 

Cris shook his head, “just show the three of them to a room, please, Farron.” He watched his brothers "Before they decide to just break in any surface they can find and possibly scar at least a thousand Fiorians." he paused, "Though...that might be worth it..."

 


	3. Babies, names and gifts

Lucy snorted as she walked, she could sense the excitement from both Vander and Zen as well as them wanting to fuss over her. She let out a small sound and didn’t slap them away when they steadied her and she took a deep breath. The pain wasn’t unexpected, but at the moment, she just wanted to get it all over with. She didn’t fuss when they helped her undress and into a warm tub full of water from the Grass Sea.

 

The blonde felt an odd serenity, enough that she closed her eyes and smiled, despite the sharp hisses of pain. She could hear talking, hear herself respond without worry. She wasn’t worried because she knew Cris wouldn’t let anything  happen at all to the babies. Her fingers slowly curled through the water and then up, eyes opening and glinting with a bit of blue as the mark across her collarbone shimmered with magic and she watched the water curl around her fingers.  

  
  


She had talked with the dean quite a bit over what had happened, felt the guilt of what she’d done, but the Dean had always been there to listen to her concerns when something went odd with her magic. She knew Aquarius’ key would eventually regenerate and fall from the sky, so she was fine with that. She’d move the heavens to get the key back when it happened.

 

Her concentration was broken when a spirit appeared that she’d never seen before. Golden eyes narrowed, even as the spirit bowed. Lucy had to admit she had an otherworldly beauty to her and her deep blue eyes watched the three as she held her hands up in a placating manner before brushing back deep reddish brown hair. The female spirit took a deep breath, “I bring you greetings, from the celestial world, I am now known as Cassiopeia, I came bearing a gift.” 

 

Zen’s eyes narrowed on the spirit, “What gift?”

 

The New Cassiopeia smiled faintly, almost wilting under the look that the archangel gave her, “I….am...removing as much of the compulsion as I’m able to from Archangel Magic...or rather I’ve been slowly unraveling it for the last few months.” she swallowed and then let out a shaky breath as the archangel seemed to relax, “Future generations will not….lose their will when it comes to mages of the Celestial Realms. Their Magic will be able to identify them as better suited for a mate, but….The One magic has not ever lead anyone wrong, only when it was manipulated.” she bowed and held her hands out, “This is my gift to you, your lineage and the future, humbly given.”

 

Lucy let out a low hiss off pain, “good. I was going to  have to have words in the next month about the subj-” She hissed again, “-ect. So it’s good this was done.” she gave the spirit a dark look, “no one will screw with the magic again?”

 

Cassiopeia shook her head, “no, I believe that...all three branches of the archangel lines will teach love and respect. There should be no need for….magical interference.”

 

“Good, now go,” Zen said, looking only a little less tense. He was glad that it was taken away, that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel angry about what he’d been put through, what happened to those before him.

 

The Spirit let out a small squeak before disappearing and Lucy sighed. “Behave,” Lucy murmured, feeling herself want to be lulled back into the relaxed state by the water.

 

Zen let out a faint sigh and kissed Lucy’s temple, “I’m not sorry.”

 

Lucy let out a hissed chuckle, “I know.” the water swirled again as she let out another groan, “i’m...going to sink into...this peaceful feeling.”

 

Zen frowned a bit, “Lucy?”

 

Vander pursed his lips, “She’s...that water magic is cocooning her.”   
  


“No, Genbu is,” Leo said as he appeared, “shielding her mind.”   
  
Vander scowled, “That’s not good.”

 

Zen pursed his lips as he brushed back Lucy’s hair from her face, seeing the sweat and hearing her panting, “what is going on Leo.”

 

“.....birth is..trying on a mage of her type,” the spirit spoke softly, “her mother, Layla, had Aquarius do this for her. Water births are...ideal for a Celestial Spirit Mage. Water is affected by the moon.”

 

“What do you mean trying?” Zen narrowed his eyes on the spirit as Lucy let out a gasp of pain.

 

Arman spoke firmly, “your mother did the same with you and Farron, other than because being born into the waters of the Sea. Her magic was drained well during it and many of her spirits came out on their own to be by her side, but she refused the help that they could give.” The Patriarch shook his head, “it is because of the length of the labor, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Leo said as he sat there, “Genbu expects one to be born christmas eve, the other on christmas.”

  
  
  


  
~)~)~))~~)~))~

  
  
  


Things seemed calm and Lucy didn’t seem in much pain until an hour before Christmas itself, when a scream tore through her. Everyone started, but Zen and Vander couldn’t help the started and pained sounds because Lucy’s hands had snapped out, grabbing their hair, twisting and yanking as her head arched back.

 

The blonde woman hissed as she heard the midwife and her eyes glowed with magic that swirled in the air. Lucy’s spirits all appeared at various places in the room and now the two men understood why she wanted a large room for this. Zen could see them all and was in awe at it. He could just barely feel Lucy tapping into his magic, but then the draw disappeared as the Spirits around them all smiled warmly.

 

The first child born was a girl with blonde hair and deep eyes that Lucy was  **sure** would be brown of some sort. On her back was a set of black and silver wing marks and with a hiss she growled, “I swear to the stars!”

 

Horologium’s face showed Midnight when the second child was brought into the world,a boy with blonde hair...and very visible black and red streaking through it.  What had all the spirit’s laughing was Lucy being half awake for the remainder of things and only half mumbling out the names of the children, Gabriel Ekchusis and Ganier Layla, before she was asleep and leaning against Zen. The girl’s name bringing a new wave of tears to eyes and Arman taking a moment to compose himself when he realized what had been done.

  
  


“Huh, I thought the girl was gonna be Layla Ganier, not the other way around,” Vander said softly as he held his son.

 

Zen shrugged slightly, “we have it recorded that she said it the other way. Too late now.”   
  
Genbu chuckled softly as he stood and then smirked, “yes, well, the boy has strong magic like his mother.”

 

“Aww, here I was hoping for a shadowquip,” Corvus sighed almost dramatically.

 

“The child has them,” came a low rumble and both father’s tensed at the massive creature that stepped out of the shadows. The pale blue skin, the mismatched eyes, the horns and the long hair just made both of them on edge. He stopped by Vander, looking down at the boy and then nodding, “he will be strong. No doubt.” He looked between the two, “She makes my contract within the week, I’ve waited for a few months.”

 

Genbu clicked his tongue as he stood there, “Shinryu...behave.”

 

The dragon-man rolled his eyes and looked at the sleeping woman before motioning to her in a ‘well?’ way.

 

Genbu grinned broadly, “behave.” he chuckled and tugged at the much larger male’s hair, “don’t worry, he’s just a grumpy dragon. Keep them safe.” He looked at the two babies, “this is going to be interesting.” water swirled around both of the Kings before they were gone.

 

“...you feel….largely threatened by that one?” Vander pursed his lips, “because every instinct I had screamed ‘apex predator’.”

 

Zen just gave a small nod, “I did, but….let’s get these two se-” he rolled his eyes as Arman was right there and carted the twins off, “we should have expected that…”

 

“He did it with Raven too, as soon as he could,” Vander carefully got out of the water and then picked Lucy up. Cris had said that she was fine, but it was most likely the sudden hit of pain at once that had done it. “I suspect Gabriel and Ganier will both be in their bassinets by the time we get Lucy there.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Lucy sat, sipping from a cup of coffee and daring anyone to take it away. She eyed Vander and Zen critically before mumbling, “well...I guess the names go together better that way….”

 

Both men chuckled as they watched her try to wake up. The night before, notwithstanding, Lucy was rarely a morning person. The woman seemed mostly content, if just a bit grouchier than normal as she mumbled a soft ‘merry christmas’ and ‘happy birthday’ to both of the babies.

 

It would be hours before dinner and well, as the family settled in on the couches, Lucy let out a hum, “you’re all screwed, I’ve officially outdone myself on christmas presents. Everything else will be subpar.”

 

The twins had been semi-passed around, with Arman trying to get ahold of them every chance he could get. Hestor had given the patriarch a dark look not moments before as he’d tried to take Gabriel from him and the silver haired mage let out a hiss as the man looked like he was going to try again, which created chuckling all around.

 

Emzadi grinned, “aww, you look adorable.”

 

“You look about three weeks from doing what Barnacle just did last night,” Hestor said, not missing a beat and then smiling very softly as Gabriel made a soft sound. The man hummed softly, making many people in the room pause, but what really shocked them was that he pulled out a deep purple shell on a band, maneuvering to settle it about the boy’s head. His voice was soft enough that even the dragon slayers almost had to strain to hear, “may  **all** the seas bless you.”

 

Kaleb smiled softly as he’d seen the man looking at a set of shells on clips and chains, having taken most of them to Serscha to incorporate into jewelry, but this one was almost black with the flecks bright and unmarred. “Where did that one come from?”

 

Hestor looked at Kaleb, “oh….it was the last one that I went diving for before I entered white sea….it held a barely pink ivory pearl in it.” He nodded towards the box that he’d brought, “it’s a necklace, for when she gets older.”

 

Lucy blinked slowly, “wait...an..” her eyes went owlish, “those things-”

 

“It has been in my storage for years, waiting for a proper home,” he grinned, “I think around the neck of the first of the next generation of archangels is the best place.”

  
Lucy let out a soft sniffle and nodded before smiling warmly, "okay."  
  
  
  
 _"sentimental."_ Kaleb kissed Hestor's cheek, smiling softly.

 

_"hush."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those wondering about what Hestor says regarding the necklace, it IS the one that he got in the first chapter of Burnished Gold. probably worth a small fortune and something he's just held onto.


	4. Arts and Crafts

Lucy hated Fiore. Lucy hated the Gentry. Lucy also semi-disliked her daughter at that moment. She’d been curled up and using Zen’s arm as a pillow while Vander had taken his turn to check on the twins. The next thing she knew, she was tumbling to the side and right onto the floor. 

 

Vander’s shocked sound had made her narrow her eyes before she slowly crawled to her feet and stalked into the room they were using as a nursery. The woman let out an affronted sound as she saw Zen by Ganier’s crib.

 

The Shadowquip kissed her cheek, “now now, none of that, we’ve not done anything.”

 

Lucy slowly looked at Vander, her temper much shorter than normal due to having to deal with the Gentry, but seeing both men holding the twins took some of her ire away, “...if it wasn’t such a cute and sexy sight...I would be very upset.”

 

Ganier let out a low gurgle and kicked her feet with a squeal and Lucy sighed, “you’re just a Daddy’s girl, aren’t you?” she looked amused for a moment and then snorted as she heard a cranky sound out of Gabriel, “oh, is my little man upset?”

 

Vander smiled as he leaned against the cradle, “nothing about me is little…”

 

Lucy chuckled a bit and then moved to kiss the boy, “what’s wrong, hmm?” she nuzzled him lightly, smiling as he settled, “you just like attention, don’t you?”

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

‘Daddy Keepaway’ seemed to be Ganier’s newest favorite game now that she realized any time she wanted to be held, he would appear. Lucy was actually going through a bit of withdrawl when it came to spending time with Zen. She loved her children, utterly and completely, but...this was almost a fight in the making.

 

Also, both men were sexy as  **hell** shirtless and dozing on couches with the twins’ ears on their hearts. It was a sight she came back from meetings to more often than not, but with all four of them sleeping soundly, she gave a small huff and moved to get a shower. She was a big girl. She could deal with this. Didn’t mean she had to like to deal with it, but she would.

 

When she got cleaned up, she smiled as she wandered back out and watched the four for a few more moments. She’d move the twins and put them back in their cradles, but Ganier would wake up fast and if she woke up, Gabriel was soon to follow. Fussy little things they were, and so very attached to their fathers and each other. The woman leaned against the back of a chair and couldn’t wait until they were back in Bosco, away from this stress and hopefully able to get the two able to be away from someone for sleep.

 

She was dreading them starting to crawl. Ganier seemed to have skipped that and gone to ‘look! I have wings!’, but Gabriel seemed almost  **content** to be carried around. 

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Lucy had spent the free time she had making a doll. At First, Vander was certain it was a voodoo doll to threaten the Gentry with, but they were well and scared of her already. Virgo had asked if she could help a few times, and Lucy simply asked for supplies, leaving the Maid Spirit almost pouting.

 

Vander noticed that more late nights than not were pulled by Lucy - and he assumed the Gentry, Farron and Lily - so that by early June, all of them were sighing in relief.

 

Lucy smiled, “right...so..a wedding to get to...Then The Games...So going to babysit the gaggle off babies that are around…”    
  
They all laughed as they walked to the skyport. The Council was forming and though Farron and Lily would be there often, none of them would miss Kaleb and Hestor’s wedding. Thankfully it wasn’t that long of a flight and when they got off, Hestor let out an affronted sound and pointed to the toy that Gabriel was holding, “What is  **that** ?!”

 

Lucy blinked, “oh..Gabe likes you...so I made him an Uncle Hestor Doll…” She pointed, “Ganier has an Uncle Kaleb doll. See they match.”

 

Hestor scowled at the blonde for a long moment, “It looks nothing like me.” He huffed as he turned, “i’m leaving. That’s it.”

 

Kaleb looked amused as the male celestial mage stalked off and moved to inspect the dolls, giving each of the twins a kiss, “I hope Virgo didn’t make these..”

 

Lucy shook her head, “nope, all me…” she paused, “...so they’re not...that good but…”

 

Kaleb smiled warmly and kissed Lucy on the top of the head, “they’re adorable. He’ll come around.”

 

The group all Laughed as they walked, everyone glad to be ‘home’ if only for a little over a month.

  
  


~)~)~))~)~

 

“Freeeeeee!” Lucy let out a happy sound as she fell face first onto their large bed and sighed, “don’t have to go back there unless something big happens.”   
  
Zen chuckled as he walked to the bed, setting Ganier down, “good, we have dinner with Dad tonight.”   
  
Vander let out a laugh as she made a strangled sound, “c’mon, Stardust, it’s not that bad. And there’s plenty of grandchildren to distract him. We’ll all be fine.”

 

Lucy let out a whine, “but...the bed…” she rolled onto her side and smiled at her Daughter, “you want to say here with Mama in the big bed right? Not go and see your grandpa?”

 

“Grumpa!” The girl grinned widely and clapped her hands, smashing any hopes Lucy had of staying in the bed.

 

“...alright...we’ll go see your Grumpa tonight.” She eyed Vander and Zen, wordlessly accusing both of putting the girl up to it. Both men just shrugged and looked as innocent as they could. She knew they’d been gone for months and understood the want to see their Father...she just wanted her nice, soft bed a little more.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor scowled across the table, “did you at least put a lacrama in them, so they can work on their magic?”

 

Lucy shook her head, “no, we didn’t have any available..not that big of a problem to put a few tiny ones in.”

 

Hestor let out a burdened sigh, “Fine, at least make them...useful.”

 

“They’re cute!” Lucy huffed at Hestor, “you’re just too picky. Gabe loves his!”

 

Vander chuckled, “He sleeps with it. Ganier keeps her doll at the other end of the crib with her stuffed animals.”

 

“Hides him when people show up too,” Zen said as he smirked, “she’s rather protective of it.”

  
  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Lily smiled as she held Ganier, “it’s nice that there are so many children around.” She chuckled, “We’re hardly fighting over getting to hold them.” She cast a very pointed look at Hestor.   
  
Hestor arched an eyebrow as he held Gabriel, “I have no clue what you speak of.” he shifted a bit, “why am I sitting with women again?”

 

Risley laughed softly, “because otherwise you’d be over there and Dad would be trying to weedle both you and Kaleb into surrogating or adopting?”

 

Hestor paused as he sipped his drink, “Good point. I shall stay here.”

 

“Sooo…” Lucy grinned, “looking forward to the end of the month?”

 

A silver brow arched as Hestor sat there, “Yes.” his lips curled into a smirk.

 

“Ooh, there’s a look I don’t like,” Risley laughed as she sipped her own drink then paused, “wait...he’s gonna be co-master…”

 

Lily arched an eyebrow, “and that means…?”

 

Lucy laughed, “well, Guilds are run by guildmasters, when they get married, their significant other, either the Mistress or Co-Master of the guild has as much power as they do...which makes it so that some people have to watch their steps.”

 

Hestor just continued to smirk, “Indeed.” 

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Vander paused as he went to pick up a card, “....I just got a chill up my spine…” He slowly looked over at the group in the living room, eyeing them warily.

 

Zen snorted softly, “When was the last time you pissed Hestor off?”

 

The shadowquip sat there for a moment and pursed his lips, “...uh...awhile? Because I don’t think the shit around the Lunar new year counts? Speaking of, how was it, Cris?”

 

Cristoff leaned back, “Dunno, Risley had Demian so we didn’t go..”

 

All eyes looked to Kaleb as the mindbender studied his cards, “yes, we went alone. No, I’m not telling you what happened.”

 

Vander pursed his lips, “...not counting that...not since last summer...so...hopefully I’m good.”

 

“Ten thousand he pisses Hes off by the games?” Cris said as he put a card down.

 

Kaleb snorted, “I’ll do forty in the week between the wedding and the games.”

 

“Ouch...ye of little faith…” Vander grinned, “I can be good…”

 

Zen picked up a card, “sixty thousand the week before the wedding.”

 

Vander stared at Zen, “you’re supposed to be on my side.”

 

“And we all know how much trouble you can get into,” Zen shot back, arching an eyebrow at his younger brother.

 

~)~))~)~)~

 

“So...what do you and Farron plan to do?” Lucy tilted her head and smiled at Lily before she watched the woman pass Ganier off to Risley.

 

The redhead let out a low hum, “we’re going to have to go talk to my father and uncle, show them proof...then...travel a bit.” She smiled and shrugged, “Farron says we’ll be checking back with Fiore and the new council every three months, otherwise...we’re going to travel, he’s going to do his job.” she leaned forward, picking up her drink and slowly sipping it, “and sex. Lots and lots of sex.”

 

There was plenty of laughter and then Lucy’s eyes danced, “Yeah, three times before you got to your room.” the golden eyes danced.

 

Hestor let out a low whistle, “well, I heard Bellum is very open about it.”

 

Lily chuckled softly, “Indeed, it’s a matter of stamina.” her eyes danced as she looked over her shoulder and smiled softly at Farron before looking back, “But it was a very nice consummation night.”

 

“Sooooooo, about those wings for balance,” Lucy grinned wickedly at the redhead.

 

Lily sipped her drink and slowly arched an eyebrow, “no comment.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

 

Lucy sighed as she finally fell into the bed, groaning, “beeeeeeeeeeeeeed”

 

The two men laughed as they watched her and then moved to put the sleeping twins in the nursery. When the two were settled, they came back out, grinning as they stalked towards the bed.

 

Lucy blinked at what she was feeling through their bonds and slowly looked over her shoulder, eyes going wide as she watched their body language, “uh…”

 

The woman let out a squeal as she dove to one side, being caught and then laughed as she was drug into a kiss. The woman’s arms moving up and she purred into the kiss with Vander as she felt Zen curl up behind her. She missed this, just having time for themselves.

 

The woman arched between the two, letting out soft sounds as she felt hands slowly removing her clothing, “mm, hello.”

 

Vander smirked as they moved to the bed, “hello, stranger.”   
  
Lucy let out a pout as she lay on the sheets, looking up at the two with her hair haloing around her features, “mm, hello, Sexy one and Sexy two.” her eyes danced, “i have to admit, you both look sexy as hell sleeping with the twins.”

 

Zen leaned in, lightly kissing her and murmuring, “it’s all thanks to you that we can.”

 

She let her hands curl up, playing with the mahogany hair lightly and her eyes danced, “mm, couldn’t have done it without you two.” The woman let out a breathless laugh as she lay there, eyes dancing as she wriggled a bit, “how about we get some practice in?”

 

“Practice?” Vander arched an eyebrow from where he was slowly working out the woman’s muscles

 

“Mmhmmm, I want a big family,” her eyes danced, arching her body a bit to get as much contact with both of them as she could.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hestor Plush...actually exists. I made it over the last few days on a whim after taking a semi-scrapped project of a Sephiroth plush doll and made it into hestor.
> 
> PIcture can be found here: https://starofbocsopics.tumblr.com/


End file.
